Thomas / Pinocchio
Percy - Pinocchio *Edward - Geppetto *Thomas - Jiminy Cricket *Devious Diesel - Stromboli *Bulstrode - Monstro *Emily - The Blue Fairy *Diesel 10 - The Wicked Coachman *Duncan - Lampwick *Max & Monty - Honest John & Gideon *Scruffey - Lampwick the Donkey *Troublesome Trucks - The Donkeys *Toad - Alexander *Narrow Gauge Engines - The Children *Bertie & Caroline - Figaro & Cleo *George - The Big Fish *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, & Sidney - The Coachman's Minions Special Guests (For Lampwick's Transformation): * Mario - Mike * Luigi - Sullivan * Sonic - The Nostaglic Guy * Crash Bandicoot - Genie * Darwin - Spongebob * Gumball - Squidward * Scooby Doo - Bloo * Shaggy Rogers - Mac Quotes: *Thomas: (grumpily walks away) Duncan?! Humph! (kicks a cigar out of the way) Duncan! This burns me up. After all, I tried to do for him. (breaks through a barrier to knock it down) Who's his conscience any way? (rips a bit of rope) Me or that no good hoodlum, Duncan?! Alright, I've had quite enough of him. I'm taking the next train out of here. (knocks on the door) Open up that door. Open up! I want to go home. (hears a sound braying, looks through, peers over to the other side, and looks down in surprise) *Diesel 10: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. Lively there now. We haven't got all night. (he and his minions, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney are loading frightened foolish freight cars into crates) *Thomas: Where are all those kids coming from? *Diesel 10: Come on, come on. Let's have another try. (Arry pulls a frightened little elephant named Hathi Jr. toward Diesel 10) And what's your name? (Hathi Jr. can't answer, expect bray) Okay, you'll do it. In you go. (snatches Hathi Jr and throws into a crate with three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, three other little elephants named Goliath II, Dumbo and Elmer, and a mouse named Timothy Q. Mouse) You eight will do nicely for the salt mines and the circus, too. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a frightened van named Toad is thrown toward Diesel 10) And what might your name be? *Toad: Nibbles. *Diesel 10: Hmm, so you can talk, huh? *Toad: Y-yes, sir. I want to go home to my mother and Oliver! *Diesel 10: Take him back! He can still talk! (snatches Toad and throws into a pen after the door is opened by Bert. Toad is locked in with Hugo, a troll, a duck named Daffy Duck, a rabbit called Bugs Bunny, a limbless guy, missing arms and legs, Rayman, and four worried donkeys named Tinkerbell, Casey Jones, Agent Ed, and May Maple. Toad and the others then begin to protest to Diesel 10 by begging and pleading to him for mercy) *Toad: Please, please. I don't want to be a foolish freight car. (Diesel 10's shadow comes up) Let me out of here! *Diesel 10: QUIET! (cracks his whip, scaring Toad, Hugo, Daffy, Bugs, Rayman, Tinkerbell, Casey, Ed, and May, who are now donkeys, pigs, and monsters) You kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it! *Thomas: (worried) Kids? (realizes, astonished) So that's them! (hurries along to warn Percy) Category:Lloydie555Reborn